Find the focus of the parabola $y = -3x^2 - 6x.$
Explanation: Recall that a parabola is defined as the set of all points that are equidistant to the focus $F$ and the directrix.  Completing the square on $x,$ we get
\[y = -3(x + 1)^2 + 3.\]To make the algebra a bit easier, we can find the focus of the parabola $y = -3x^2,$ shift the parabola left by 1 unit to get $y = -3(x + 1)^2,$ and then shift it upward 3 units to find the focus of the parabola $y = -3(x + 1)^2 + 3.$

Since the parabola $y = -3x^2$ is symmetric about the $y$-axis, the focus is at a point of the form $(0,f).$  Let $y = d$ be the equation of the directrix.

[asy]
unitsize(1.5 cm);

pair F, P, Q;

F = (0,-1/4);
P = (1,-1);
Q = (1,1/4);

real parab (real x) {
  return(-x^2);
}

draw(graph(parab,-1.5,1.5),red);
draw((-1.5,1/4)--(1.5,1/4),dashed);
draw(P--F);
draw(P--Q);

dot("$F$", F, SW);
dot("$P$", P, E);
dot("$Q$", Q, N);
[/asy]

Let $(x,-3x^2)$ be a point on the parabola $y = -3x^2.$  Then
\[PF^2 = x^2 + (-3x^2 - f)^2\]and $PQ^2 = (-3x^2 - d)^2.$  Thus,
\[x^2 + (-3x^2 - f)^2 = (-3x^2 - d)^2.\]Expanding, we get
\[x^2 + 9x^4 + 6fx^2 + f^2 = 9x^4 + 6dx^2 + d^2.\]Matching coefficients, we get
\begin{align*}
1 + 6f &= 6d, \\
f^2 &= d^2.
\end{align*}From the first equation, $d - f = \frac{1}{6}.$  Since $f^2 = d^2,$ $f = d$ or $f = -d.$  We cannot have $f = d,$ so $f = -d.$  Then $-2f = \frac{1}{6},$ so $f = -\frac{1}{12}.$

Thus, the focus of $y = -3x^2$ is $\left( 0, -\frac{1}{12} \right),$ and the focus of $y = -3(x + 1)^2$ is $\left( -1, -\frac{1}{12} \right),$ so the focus of $y = -3(x - 1)^2 + 3$ is $\boxed{\left( -1, \frac{35}{12} \right)}.$